Nates Kitty Angels!
by Tails Prower
Summary: The Kitty Angels find themselves relaxing on a beach relaxing from a hard few assignments...only to be called in again by Nate for another assignment. (This is my first fic here, so don't blame me if it sounds cheesy, lol)


*Jennifer, Kira, and Daisha are taking time to catch up on some needed relaxiation...but that relaxation is about to end....*  
  
  
Jennifer: God...i've been needing this for some times now...how bout you two?   
  
Kira: No kidding...that last kick in the back really did it.  
  
Daisha: All i need is a rootbeer and a nice massage and i'll be set...  
  
*all of a sudden, an intercom appears out of nowhere on the table by them*  
  
Nate: Hello Kitty Angels. Guess who?  
  
All: Not again!   
  
Jennifer: We've had 4 assignments this week!   
  
Kira: My backs killing me!  
  
Daisha: God, why dont we go kick his ass for petes sake...  
  
Jen & Kira: WE CANT FIND HIM! *both bat her with pillows*  
  
Daisha: Hey now! *slashes at the pillows* *gets both in headlocks*  
  
Nate: GIRLS! Calm down!   
  
All: o_O;;  
  
Nate: Thats better. Now, this isnt an assignment, just a small favor i want to ask of you three. Are you familar with Mobius Island?  
  
Kira: I am, my cousin Tails lives there. What about it?   
  
Nate: Well, seems your "dear" cousin, has gone rabid on the population...i need you three to get him under control...*a vile appears by the intercom* Seems he's been hit by some virus from Dr. Eggman. Also, the only others that have been affected are Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. That vile contains the cure. All you need to do is spray just a little on each of them.  
  
Jennifer: Awwwwwww nuts! I knew this was another assignment!  
  
Kira: Well, goobye back for me....  
  
Nate: Durn you two! *thing of icyhot appears by the intercom* Use that on your back Kira.  
  
Kira: Thanks....:grumbles:  
  
Nate: Well, off you go!   
  
  
*Hours later near Mobius aboard a plane similar to Tails*  
  
Jennifer: Kira..whats your cousin like anyway?   
  
Kira: Not much to tell.....  
  
Daisha: Is he cute?   
  
Kira: Hey! *smacks her* He's only 10 for christ sakes!  
  
Daisha: Sorry.....x_o  
  
Kira: But...he is cute in a foxish kind of way...^_^  
  
Jennifer: There it is!   
  
Kira: Ah, Mobius....Brings back so many memories....  
  
Jennifer: Well, no time for sweet thoughts girls, theres Tails!  
  
*Tails is seen knawing on someone's arm*  
  
Tails:*evil voice* Nummy....heh heh  
  
Kira: God....never thought i'd ever see him like that...  
  
Daisha: Well, everyones got it in them some way or another.   
  
Kira: Shaddup! *smacks her again*  
  
Daisha: Alright, alright! I'll shut up...sheesh.   
  
Kira: I'm goin after him! *grabs vile and flys after Tails*  
  
Jennifer: Be careful!!  
  
Kira: Alright Tails...your mine... *sneaks up behind him and sprays him*  
  
Tails: Gah!! *effect wears off* Where am i??? Ewwwwwwww!!! Blood on me! Blood on me!! Get it off!!!   
  
Kira: *smacks him* Snap out of it! Its me! Kira!  
  
Tails: Huh?? When'd u get here???  
  
Kira: Just now you dumbhead!   
  
Jennifer & Daisha: *sigh*  
  
Tails: Last thing i remeber was fighting Egghead with Sonic.....oh crap!! Wheres Sonic?  
  
All: We don't know...  
  
Tails: _._ *thud*   
  
*Jennifer tells Tails of all the recent events as they head to Tails's place*  
  
Jennifer: .....so where do ya think he might be?  
  
Tails: I don't know....but him and Shadow always hang out at the Mobius Bar....  
  
Daisha: Well, lets get our butts over there!!  
  
Tails: Wait, i'm goin too...you 3 are gonna need all the help you can get, and if those two are under some kinda influence, i'm the only one who has something fast enough to catch them.  
  
All: Whats that?  
  
Tails: My Tornado! *brings it out via remote control* I've managed to modify this puppy to go as fast as Sonic.   
  
Kira: Great work cousin! *hugs him*  
  
Tails: *blushes* Aww..no problem, ^_^ Now lets go find us some hedgehogs!  
  
  
*The foursome reach the Mobius Bar, and sure enough find Sonic and Shadow drinking and causing trouble...*  
  
Sonic: Hey Shadow, heh heh, come here.  
  
Shadow: What is it Sonic, heh heh.   
  
Sonic: Check out those girls, heh heh. *points at the two sitting at the nearby table*  
  
Shadow: Woo! Nice ones, heh heh. What do ya wanna do?   
  
Sonic: *runs over and greets them* Hey, want me to show you how fast i can go, heh heh.  
  
Girls: Heck no! Get the hell away! *smacks Sonic*  
  
Sonic: OW!  
  
Shadow: You dummy! Now see what you did!   
  
Sonic: Isn't my fault u nimcompoop!  
  
Shadow Nincompoop?? Why i outta...!  
  
Kira: Durn those boys....hey Jen, got the vile?  
  
Jennifer: Right here. My turn!   
  
Tails: Hang on. *fires sleep grenades in the bar* That'll stop em.  
  
Jennifer: Good job Tails. *puts gas mask on* *goes in and sprays Sonic and Shadow with the antidote*  
  
Sonic & Shadow: What the heck?  
  
Jennifer: I just saved your butts, should be thankful.  
  
Sonic: Hey! Wanna go out?  
  
Jennifer: *smacks him* Hold your tongue!   
  
Sonic: OW!! That felt like deja vu.....  
  
Shadow: What the heck happened?  
  
*A few mins later*  
  
Sonic & Shadow: WHAT??? WE DID WHAT?? *both look at each other*  
  
Kira: Boys, boys. Calm down, no need to panic...  
  
Sonic: PANIC! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO PANIC!!  
  
Shadow: *smacks him* No you don't! Let's think this over...(dumb blue hedgehog...)  
  
Daisha: Well, lets not sit on our arses any longer here people. We still need to find Knukcles!  
  
Sonic: Alright....*calms down* He was with us when we were fightin Eggman, then we got hit by that gas....dunno where he is now...  
  
Kira: Tails....where do ya think he is?  
  
Tails: Well, i dunno how bad it effects edichinas, he might be just lookin for tresure in the inner core of Mobius....  
  
Daisha: Well, what are we waitin for!  
  
Jennifer: The ice cream man?  
  
Kira: Some hot guy?  
  
Shadow,Sonic,Tails,Daisha: *falls over*  
  
Daisha: NO! God...why was i teamed up with these two....-_-;;  
  
All: Lets go!!  
  
  
*All 6 of them head to the entrance to Mobius's core, and Tails, Sonic, and Shadow are cramped in Tails's Tornado...*  
  
Tails: I told u this wasn't suitible for 3 people!!  
  
Sonic: OW! Get your thumb out of my eye Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Then get your foot out of you-know-where! OWWWWW!  
  
All 3: ARGH!!!  
  
Tails: We're here!! *sees a hole*  
  
Shadow & Sonic: FINALLY!  
  
Tails: Here we go! *drills into the center*  
  
Kira: I'm sure glad i built this plane with more room....  
  
Jennifer: You?!?! I thought you had Tails build that for you?  
  
Kira: Well....ummm...o_o;;  
  
Jennifer & Daisha: *smacks her*  
  
Kira: Hey hey!! I'm flyin here!!!  
  
Jennifer: Whoa!! Keep her steady!!  
  
Kira: I would if you two would stop fighting!!  
  
Jennifer & Daisha: Sorry....  
  
Daisha: Well, follow those 3 into the core! Looks like they're having trouble of thier own.   
  
All: *laughs*  
  
Jennifer: Well, lets find Knuckles!  
  
*Knuckles is sitting alone holding a chaos emerald*  
  
Knuckles: Damnit....those 3 had to get themselves sprayed....*rams his hand into the ground*  
Stupid hedgehogs!!  
  
Tails: Hey Knuckles!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: !!! HEY! What are you doin here??  
  
Sonic: Ow...We were lookin for ya!! OW! Damnit Shadow!  
  
Knuckles: *laughs* Well, glad to see you guys are your normal selves again!  
  
Shadow: Yeah....no thanks to Sonic here...  
  
Sonic: Hey! Take that back!  
  
Girls: BOYS! SHADDUP!  
  
Boys: OK!  
  
Knuckles: ?_? Who are they?  
  
Tails: Its my cousin and her group! Helped us out!  
  
Kira: Yeah! And you better be more greatful than Sonic and Shadow here!  
  
Knuckles: *laughs and falls to the ground* Dun worry ladies, i'm not as bad as those two. Well, now that ya found me, whats the plan?  
  
Jennifer: Well, we were lookin for you, but you don't seem to be under any influnce of Eggheads virus.  
  
Knuckles: Yeah, i managed to dodge it and get into hiding. Those 3 got themselves sprayed...(damn fools)  
  
Shadow: You say something edchina?? Huh?!?!  
  
Knuckles: Uhhh..no...o_o;;  
  
Shadow: Good...*evil look*  
  
Daisha: Well lets go round up us an Egghead!!  
  
ALL: YEAH!  
  
  
*The team goes to Eggman's hideout, meanwhile, Eggman is enjoying a feast...*  
  
Eggman: Ah...that was supurb! *belches* Now that those hedgehogs are out of my hair doin my dirty work, i have won!! BWA-HA-HA!!  
  
Scratch: Ummm, boss....little problem....  
  
Eggman: What now! Nothing can disrupt my victory!!  
  
Grounder: Sonic is back.....*shows him view screen with Sonic and Jennifers group heading toward his fortress*  
  
Eggman: WHAT!!   
  
*Sonic bursts through the wall*  
  
Eggman: Oh no......  
  
Sonic: Give up Egghead!! Your goose is cooked!!  
  
Eggaman: Not quite my blue friend....*shows him a vile of the virus* Unless you want another dose, u'd better back off. evil grin*  
  
Kira: Not this time egg-for-brains! *jumps off the plane and kicks vile out of his hand*  
  
Eggman: GAH! What the hell!! Who are you!!  
  
Jennifer: We're your worst nightmare!!  
  
Daisha: You'll pay for breakin up our vacation!!  
  
Kira: And you'll definitely pay for messin with my cousin!!  
  
All: Kiiiiiiiya!!  
  
Eggman: Oh no.....!!! AHHHH!! *runs*  
  
Kira: Not this time!! *gets out her whip and lassos Eggman*  
  
Eggman: Gah!! Not again!! And this time its not by Sonic!!   
  
Jennifer: Well, shows ya cant mess with the Kitty Angels!!  
  
Kira & Daisha: YEAH!!   
  
  
*Eggman is arrested and taken to jail, but he still has his final words to Sonic and pals..*  
  
Eggamn: I'll be back you hedgehogs you!!! You won't see the last of Dr. Eggman!!!  
  
Daisha: *pushes him in the police truck* Shaddup ya old fool...  
  
Tails: Go Daisha!   
  
Daisha: Thanks Tails, *winks at him*  
  
Tails: *blushes*  
  
Sonic: Hey!! That was my line!! Durn you!!  
  
Daisha: You want some of this hedgehog! *cracks her knuckles*  
  
Sonic: Ummm...no thanks...o_o;; *backs off*  
  
Daisha: Thought not. ^_^  
  
Jennifer: Now lets get back to our vacation, busting Eggmans gut really tired me out...  
  
Kira: Yeah, plus that icyhot has worn off...*oww!*  
  
Nate: Not so fast Angels...  
  
All: NOOOOOOO!!  
  
Nate: *laughs* Don't worry girls, your done for a while. I have a close eye on Eggman, he won't be getting out anytime soon.  
  
All: *sigh of relief*  
  
Nate: I have booked your flights to the Bahamas, so relax all you want. Have a great time!  
  
Kira: YES!! *hugs intercom* Finally my back gets some rest!!  
  
Daisha: Woo hoo!!   
  
Jennifer: YAY!!! Lets all go skinny dipping!!  
  
ALL cept Jennifer: o_O;;  
  
Jennifer: Just kidding! *laughs*  
  
ALL: *laughs*  
  
  
*As another day comes to a close for the Kitty Angels, Eggman rots in his cell pondering his loss*  
  
Eggman: Damn you all!! I'll get you someday Kitty Angels!!! YOU'LL ALL PAY!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*END* 


End file.
